


Sweet Dreams

by MystearMaladin



Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: Angst, Comfort/Angst, Spoilers, Stalker Yukari, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 19:15:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16290239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MystearMaladin/pseuds/MystearMaladin
Summary: Yukari can't sleep after all that has happened. While on a walk to clear her mind she finds she's not the only one unable to sleep.





	Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Skye_Maxwell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye_Maxwell/gifts).



The dog was once again barking. Sometimes it seemed like the dog was on a constant loop, destined to bark all night long. Normally Yukari could tune it out, but tonight was different. Tonight she was lying in bed trying to remember the last time she was able to sleep without seeing her friend bleed out before her eyes. 

It had been a week since Shinjiro died. 

No, not died, Yukari thought, since he was murdered. 

Yukari could feel the tears starting to well up in her eyes already. She hadn't known him that long, not really, but that didn't make it hurt less. 

Shinjiro had fought beside her. He had protected her numerous times in Tartarus, and she had protected him just as many. There was a bond that was born between them through the sweat and the blood of battle, and it hurt so much that it was ripped away from her. 

They knew going into battle that they could die, but at the hands of shadows, not humans. They hadn't even used some magical persona power. It was just an ordinary bullet that killed him. Of all the things they’d experienced these last couple months, who would have thought it would be something so normal that would kill him?

Yukari sighed. No one else even knew he was a hero. That bothered Yukari immensely. He wasn't some thug that got mixed up with drugs and violence. He was selfless and brave—a little rough around the edges, yeah—but that was just brutal honesty. When he said harsh things, it was only because he cared. Who knows how he would have grown if he just had the chance? 

Yukari quickly pushed back her covers and jumped out of bed.

I need to get out of here and do something to distract me, she thought. If I hear that dog bark one more time, I'm gonna scream.

Once Yukari changed from her PJs into something a little more acceptable for the public, she left the dorm. She intended to visit the shrine and maybe say a prayer for Shinji. The shrine was usually abandoned at this time of night, so no one would disturb her. Her plan was altered on her way when she saw a familiar flash of red run by her.

"Akihiko-senpai?" Yukari shouted. 

It's three in the morning, why on earth is he out running? Stupid question, same reason you're out here, Yukari thought. 

Yukari thought about leaving him be but took off after him after a small internal debate.

“Senpai, wait!” 

Yukari could only imagine what a hard time Akihiko was having. The two had a bond like no other. They never really talked about how they first met, or even really shared childhood stories, but she could sense how much they cared for each other nonetheless. 

After a brief jog, Akihiko suddenly stopped. Yukari briefly feared he’d hurt himself it was so sudden. He was standing at the end of the stairs leading to the shrine. 

Yukari was about to call out to him again but stopped as she noticed he was shaking. As she got closer, she could see the tears streaming down his face. This was such a private moment Yukari instantly felt guilty staring and turned to leave him be. 

Unfortunately, she walked right into a street lamp. The noise was loud enough it startled Akihiko.

“Yukari? What are you doing here? Why are you walking into street lamps?” 

“I didn’t walk into it on purpose!” Yukari shouted, embarrassed. “I was on the way to the shrine when I saw you run past. I was worried about you, so I followed. I’m sorry; I didn’t mean to intrude,” Yukari finished with a bow. “Were you going to pray for Shinji too?” 

Akihiko started shifting back and forth, as if trying to decide on something. “Do you want to go up with me? Shinji would appreciate the company.” 

Yukari immediately nodded. She was touched Akihiko would open up to her like this, and she smiled despite the circumstances. 

Without another word, they made their way up the steps together.

* * *

The walk back to the dorm was awkward, to say the least. Yukari had no idea what to say to Akihiko. They hadn’t said anything else to each other at the shrine. What do you say in situations like this? 

“Thank you for letting me join you at the shrine,” Yukari suddenly blurted out. 

The silence was killing her. 

Akihiko apparently didn’t mind though, as he just grunted in response.

A couple more minutes of quiet went by before Yukari finally lost it. The silence was maddening. 

“You know, you're not the only person hurting here!” Yukari shouted. 

Akihiko jumped, startled by her sudden words. 

“We may not have been as close to him as you were, but we all cared for Shinjiro too. Why are you closing yourself off from us? I thought you were going to open up back at the shrine, but all I got from you was silence. Even now as I’m yelling at you, it’s just more silence! Get out of your freaking head and talk to us! We’re your friends too!” Yukari was panting by the end of her tirade.

Akihiko just stared at her for a moment, taking time to just look at her. 

It kind of unnerved Yukari, how intensely he was staring. “God, will you just say something already! You’re such a pain in the ass!” Yukari yelled and started to stomp off. 

She stopped and turned around when she suddenly heard laughter. 

What in the hell? Yukari thought. 

Just as suddenly as the laughter started, it stopped and was replaced by tears. 

“You sounded just like him for a moment,” Akihiko finally said. “In fact I think he said the same exact thing to me after Miki died.”

Yukari just stared at Akihiko, thinking he’d gone slightly mad. 

“He helped me through Miki’s death,” Akihiko said quietly. 

“Who was Miki? I’ve never heard you talk about her before,” Yukari asked.

“Miki was my little sister. She died when I was small. I closed myself off from everyone. I stopped eating, speaking... everyone was concerned. Shinji finally had enough and yelled at me just as you did.” He smiled slightly, as if amused by the memory. “He told me Miki wouldn't want me to mourn her like that. He told me I was being selfish. I think that's when I punched him.” He laughed at that. “We ended up fighting, and at the end of it he told me I should go out for boxing with a right hook like that. I laughed and told him he should join me. That’s actually what got me started with boxing.”

“He was right, you know. Shinji wouldn't want you to mourn him like this either,” Yukari said softly, a little afraid he’d start laughing like a maniac again. “And if you ever want to share stories again, I know me and the rest of SEES would enjoy hearing about Shinji before he joined the team.” 

Yukari was hopeful he actually would share.

Akihiko looked thoughtful for a moment and then smiled. “Yeah, I’d like to share them. Maybe we can have some sort of get-together, and we can all share stories about him. I think it’d help.” 

Yukari smiled wider than she had in weeks. “I think that's a great idea!”

Yukari suddenly noticed they were in front of the dorm now and that the sun was rising in the distance. “Wow, I didn't realize how late it’d gotten, or early I guess.” 

Akihiko blinked as if just realizing it as well.

They both walked inside. 

Akihiko paused as they reached the bottom of the stairs. “Thank you, for everything tonight. I promise I won't run away anymore. Shinji may be gone, but I still have family left.” 

Akihiko then pulled Yukari into a tight embrace. Truth be told he was almost crushing her, but she didn't mind. She’d never felt so loved and cared for as she did in this embrace. She’d be fine if he never let go. In that moment they were just two friends, sharing in grief. It was beyond comforting to know that they weren't alone, that they didn’t have to go through the nightmares alone. 

After a moment, Akihiko let go. He looked almost sheepish. “Good night and sweet dreams.” And with that he headed upstairs to his room. 

Yukari followed suit and headed to her bedroom. Once there, she changed back into her PJs, climbed into bed, and fell asleep, only this time her dreams were sweet.


End file.
